Cinq fois
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Les cinq fois ou Jemma essaya de demander à Skye de sortir et la fois ou Skye réussit. Traduction


Cinq fois

Auteur : RedBeautySkimmonsFTW

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Five time

Disclaimer : La série Agents of SHIELD ne m'appartient pas (mais j'y travaille), l'histoire originale est à RedBeautySkimmonsFTW, seule la traduction est de moi (pour l'instant)

_«Paroles»_

**Phrases**

* * *

><p><em>«Il suffit d'aller lui demander, Jemma.»<em> **Lui ordonna Fitz, en secouant la tête avant de regarder dans la lunette de son microscope.**

_«Je le ferais, Fitz.»_ **Répondit Jemma, exaspérée. Elle poussa un profond soupir.** _«Je dois juste trouver le bon moment, c'est tout.»_

**Les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrirent et Skye entra, son ordinateur portable niché en toute sécurité contre sa poitrine. Elle donna à Fitz un rapide clin d'oeil en signe de bonjour, et à Jemma un sourire éclatant. La biochimiste sentit son souffle se hacher, et elle lâcha le tube à essaie qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Quand le tube tomba sur la table de verre, faisant un bruit de cristal brisé, Skye souffla un petit rire en secouant la tête.**

_«Tu dois être plus prudente, Simmons.»_ **La taquina-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, posa le portable sur la table, avant de l'ouvrir.**

**Fitz se pencha vers elle. Un sourire malicieux franchit ses lèvres.** _«Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant, comme je dis toujours.»_

**Jemma lui lança un regard noir.** _«Tu ne dis jamais ça.»_

**Il leva les yeux au ciel.** _«Vas-y !»_ **Il lança un coup de pouce encourageant vers l'hacktiviste.**

**Ce que Fitz ne comprenait pas, c'est que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il poussa Jemma un peu trop fort. La biochimiste trébucha vers l'avant et atterrit sur Skye, la faisant presque tomber de son tabouret. Heureusement, Skye l'attrapa avec un bras, et sauva son ordinateur portable de l'autre.**

**Elle sourit faiblement, rendant de coton les genoux de Jemma.** _«Tu vas bien?»_ **Demanda-t-elle, un rire malicieux s'échappant de ses lèvres.**

**Jemma se racla la gorge en se relevant.** _«Oui, oui, je vais bien.»_ **Répondit-elle en passant ses mains sur sa blouse de laboratoire. Elle porta son poing sur ses lèvres et se racla la gorge à nouveau.** _«Hum, Skye?»_

_«Oui?»_ **Skye haussa un sourcils, attendant la suite.**

_«Tu veux bien, je veux dire, veux-tu...»_ **Elle soupira, frustrée par son incapacité à parler. Le petit sourire adorable de Skye ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque.** _«Pourrait-tu regarder ce spécimen? Peut-être que tu peux trouver ce que c'est sur l'un de tes sites et obtenir plus d'informations?»_

**Fitz gémit, frappant son front avec sa main.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma était déterminée à rendre sa tentative de demande un peu meilleure que la précédente. Elle avait prévu de tout simplement marcher jusqu'à elle pour lui demander. Ce n'était pas si difficile à faire en réalité. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un devoir de science où quelque chose de plus difficile que ça.<strong>

**C'était une simple question.**

**Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la zone où Skye s'entraînait. Elle pouvait entendre le sac de boxe frappé et des bruits de grognements provenant de la minuscule zone. Ward devait la faire s'entraîner très dur aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ces bruits venant de cette pièce avant.**

**Elle s'avança un peu plus à l'intérieur et se figea. Skye portait un pantalon, remonté jusqu'au genoux, et une brassière de sport. La sueur faisait légèrement briller sa peau partiellement dénudée. Elle était incroyablement sexy, même si Jemma ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Elle était dans un état second, regardant Skye frapper le sac de boxe à plusieurs reprise. Son regard déterminé recouvrant son beau visage. Elle était tellement choquée, qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que Skye s'était arrêtée et l'appelait.**

_«Jemma?»_ **A-t-elle dit, brisant sa transe. Elle tenait le sac avec ses mains et sourit.** _«Quoi de neuf?»_

**Jema secoua la tête en essayant de faire cesser sa stupéfaction.** _«Je, euh...»_ **Elle prit un autre pas en avant. Elle porta sa main à ses cheveux, jouant nerveusement avec les extrémités de ceux-ci. Elle fit tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts en s'avançant doucement.** _«Tu est très... tu est en sueur...»_

**Skye fronça les sourcils.** _«Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me dire que je sue?»_ **Elle rit légèrement.** _«Je pense que je m'en étais rendue compte, Jem. J'ai travaillé pendant plus d'une heure.»_

**Jemma se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile?** _«Non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue te voir.»_ **Elle prit un profonde inspiration pour se calmer et le libéra lentement.** _«Eh bien, comme tu le sais, nous avons un week-end de repos...»_

**Skye releva les sourcils avec curiosité.** _«Oui...»_ **Répondit-elle, faisant légèrement trainer le mot.**

__«Eh_ bien, je me demandais si...»_ **Jemma se pencha sur le côté, posant sa main sur le sac de boxe pour s'y appuyer. Elle pensait qu'il pouvait supporter son poids, mais elle poussa le sac et tomba au sol.**

**Skye ne put empêcher le rire qui sortit de sa gorge.** _«Simmons, tu vraiment maladroite.»_** Nota-elle en aidant Jemma à se relever. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide, cependant. Le sac revint trop rapidement vers elles et finit par frapper Jemma sur la tête. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche.** _«Oh mon Dieu!»_

**Skye tendit rapidement la main pour tirer Simmons vers le haut. Jemma accepta l'aide et se laissa remonter. Elle trébucha, saisissant Skye par les épaules pour se retenir. Un frisson couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque les mains de Skye saisirent doucement sa taille.**

_«Tout vas bien?»_ **Demanda Skye doucement. Ses yeux se fixèrent directement dans ceux de Jemma. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.**

**Jemma se racla la gorge nerveusement et hocha la tête.** _«Oui, tout vas bien.»_ **Réussit-elle enfin à dire.** _«Je... Je devrais peut-être te laisser t'entraîner.»_ **Elle tapota l'épaule de Skye et se sortit à contre-coeur de son emprise. Elle lui lança un petit sourire avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner.**

**Skye attrapa son poignet.** _«Attends. Tu ne devais pas me demander quelque chose?»_

**Jemma ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma rapidement en secouant la tête.** _«Peut-être plus tard. Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu ta séance d'entraînement.»_ **Elle tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la salle.**

**Skye la regarda s'éloigner, confuse.** _«D'accord»_ **Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de continuer à marteler le sac de boxe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les troisième et quatrième tentative de Jemma se passèrent horriblement. Elle était terriblement nerveuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie, et quelqu'un était toujours en train de les interrompre. La première fois, c'était Coulson qui demandait à Skye de pirater certains réseaux du Centipede qu'ils avaient trouvé. La deuxième fois, c'était Ward lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de paresser. Le sac n'attendait personne.<strong>

**Lorsque Skye lui ****donna un regard d'excuse, Jemma sentit son cœur fondre. Elle demanda si elles pouvaient reporter leur conversation à plus tard, et Jemma y convint. Elle sentit qu'elle avait peut-être mit un peu trop d'excitation dans son** _«Oui, s'il te plait!»_ **quand elle vit le sourire sur les lèvres de Skye et entendit les rires de Fitz.**

* * *

><p><strong>C'était un vendredi. Le week-end commençait, et elle se demandait encore comment elle allait demander à Skye de sortir. Elle s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon et attendit. Ses mains reposaient nerveusement sur ses genoux alors qu'elle regardait fixement le téléviseur. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement interressant, mais ça la distrayait de regarder l'heure passer sur l'horloge.<strong>

**Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle tourna la tête. Un sourire franchit instantanément ses lèvres quand Skye entra. Elle portait un pantalon de survêtement remonté à nouveau au niveau des genoux, et un débardeur noir épousant ses formes à la perfection. Elle rendit son sourire à Jemma et s'assis sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle se pencha en avant, plaçant sa bouteille d'eau sur la table.**

_«Qu'est-ce que tu regarde?»_ **Demanda-t-elle, ajustant sa position de sorte à être assise à l'indienne.**

**Jemma haussa les épaules.** _«Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant donc je passe d'une chaîne à l'autre.»_

**Skye rit doucement et se décala une fois de plus. Cette fois, elle se déplaça plus près de Jemma.** _«Alors...»_ ** Commença-t-elle en pressant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres.** _«Week-end de repos, hein»_

**Jemma la regarda. Elle se retrouva soudain nerveuse à cause des magnifiques yeux chocolat qui la fixaient intensément.** _«Oui. Enfin.»_ **Elle détourna le regard vers ses mains.** _«Est-ce que tu as des plans pour le week-end?»_

_«Eh bien, j'espérais vraiment que la belle jeune femme dont je suis intéressée depuis longtemps me demande un rendez-vous.»_ **Elle soupira, faisant la moue.** _«Mais, elle ne l'a pas fait.»_

_«Oh...»_ **Jemma eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi pensait-elle même qu'elle avait une chance avec Skye? Elle tritura le bas de sa chemise.** _«Peut-être, peut-être que tu devrait lui demander toi-même.»_ **Elle se força à regarder Skye dans les yeux une fois de plus. **_«Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton week-end assise ici à ne rien faire.»_

**Skye se mordit la lèvre.** _«Tu pense que je devrais lui demander?»_

**Jemma serra les dents. Elle voulait dire _«non, oublie cette femme et donne une chance à une autre personne qui te demandera»_. Eh bien, elle rassembla son courage, comme on dit.**_ «Bien sûr»_ **Répondit-elle enfin. Elle se força à sourire. **_«Elle aurait de la chance de passer du temps avec toi. N'importe qui aurait de la chance.»_

**Skye sourit. **_«Tu crois?»_

**Jemma serra les lèvres et hocha la tête.**

**Skye a sauté sur place.** _«Cool.»_ **Elle se tourna un peu pour être face à Jemma.** _«Alors, qu'en dis-tu?»_

**Jemma sembla confuse. **_«De quoi?»_

_«Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi? Ce week-end?» _**Son sourire s'agrandit dans un sourire tordu mais adorable.**_ «Tu veux aller, je sais pas, au cinéma? Dîner au restaurant? N'importe où?» _**Elle tendit la main, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Simmons. **_«Aussi longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, ça me va.»_

**Jemma se sentit rougir. Elle s'était faite avoir. **_«Tu veux passer le week-end avec moi?»_

**Skye rit légèrement et hocha la tête. **_«Je pense que c'est ce que je viens de dire._» __**Elle prit la main de Jemma dans la sienne. **_«Alors..?»_

**Jemma pouvait sentir un sourire maladroit étirer ses lèvres. Elle s'en fichait bien. Skye voulait sortir avec elle. Skye lui avait demandé de sortir. Après toutes ses tentatives infructueuses, elle avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. **_«Je t'aime aussi.»_

**Le sourire de Skye s'éclaira et elle sautilla sur le canapé. **_«Cool»_** Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur. **_«Que dirait-tu si on se retrouvait ici dans une heure?»_

_«Cela me semble parfait.»_

_«Cool» _**Skye se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, tournant le dos à la porte et regardant Jemma. **_«Une dernière chose.»_

**Elle fit quelques pas vers elle, se baissa et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de la scientifique. Jemma lâcha un petit soupir, surprise, avant de fermer les yeux en lui rendant le baiser. Sa main se leva, se posant sur la joue de Skye, son pouce caressant doucement sa peau douce. Skye recula lentement, plaçant un baiser final sur les lèvres de Jemma. Elle sourit, lui lançant un petit clin d'oeil avant de se tourner et de repartir vers la porte.**

_«Rendez-vous dans une heure.» _**Dit-elle par dessus son épaules, avant de sortir de la salle.**

**Jemma la regarda partir, le sourire sur ses lèvres ne s'effaçant pas. Elle saisit l'oreiller le plus proche, enfouit sa tête dedans, et poussa un cris ridiculement heureux.**


End file.
